Best Laid Plans?
by S10StarWarsFan
Summary: All Commander Eve Antilles wanted was for the mission with Commander Dameron to go well, or at least as planned. But, honestly, when do things ever go according to plan?


A/N: Hi! This story is pre- _The Last Jedi_ and is based off of two writing prompts from Pinterest:

"Yeah, I have a plan." "Is it a good one?" "I have a plan."  
"So, what's your plan?" "My plan was to follow your plan!"

The plot of this story is that Eve Antilles (my oc briefly mentioned in "Where's Rey?") has recently been promoted to Commander and is going on her first mission in her new position. She is on the mission with Poe and she really wants everything to go well. But, honestly, when do things ever go as expected? I really enjoyed writing this story, so I hope that you will like reading it as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney. I also do not own the writing prompts, which I found on two different prompts on Pinterest. I don't own the pictures that make up my cover photo are from _The Last Jedi_ , _Rogue One_ , and _Ant Man and the Wasp_ (Evangeline Lily is who I am using for Eve). However, I do own what edits I did to the pictures, and my oc, Eve.  
Now, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Best Laid Plans?**

It was supposed to be a simple mission. All they had to do was walk into the cantina, meet the contact, get the information, and head back to base. Commander Eve Antilles never thought that she would end up behind a table in the cantina, trying to avoid being shot.

Eve had just been promoted to commander and the General decided it was time for her to go on some more important missions. So, Eve had been assigned to a mission with none other than Commander Poe Dameron. They were to go to the Mos Eisley cantina on Tatooine, meet the rodian contact, and collect some vital information on a First Order trade route. There was not much information on the mission, so Eve and Poe grabbed their bags, jumped on an older starship the Resistance stole, and took off, jumping into hyperspace for Tatooine. During their trip to Tatooine, Eve went over the little information they had about twenty times. When she picked up the data pad once again, Poe laughed at her.

"Do you have that bad a memory, or are you trying to imprint the information onto your brain?" She glared up at him.

"I just want to make sure I know everything going into that cantina." Poe shook his head at her.

"You knew it all two clicks ago. What's really bothering you, Eve?" He asked, and she sighed.

"It's just that this is my first really big mission. I don't really want anything to go wrong. I want the General to think that I'm capable enough to go on missions like this in the future… I guess I just want to make a good first impression." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to go perfectly."

"I thought you said things were 'going to go perfectly!'" Eve shouted to Poe over the blaster fire as she ducked back behind the overturned table. He rolled his eyes at her.

"That was before that First Order spy got here first and started shooting at us!" He called back and she groaned.

"Great. So, what are we now going to do? Do you have a plan, or something?" Poe was quiet for a second as he concentrated on firing at the spies across the Cantina. Then, he ducked back behind the table.

"Yeah, I have a plan." She looked up at him.

"Is it a good one?" There was a pause.

"I have a plan." He said, sounding less confident than before, and she banged her head back against the table.

"Never mind. Let's just keep shooting and try to get out of here through the back entrance." Eve stated, pointing at the small door in the back of the Cantina.

"All right. On the count of three, let's do it. I'll shoot at them, and you run. One… two… three!"

With that, Poe grabbed Eve's blaster and started shooting both of them across the Cantina. Eve, crouching low, ran to the back of the Cantina. When she reached the doors, Poe slowly moved back towards her, still shooting the blasters. Eve fiddled with the controls for the door for a few seconds before it slid open. Poe noticed this and took a deep breath before running towards Eve. He blasted the controls on the door and threw himself against her, throwing them both out the doorway before it shut.

Poe quickly pushed himself up off Eve and helped her up, desperate to get moving. The two ran down the alleyway, but froze in their tracks. There, in front of them, stood a platoon of stormtroopers. Eve and Poe looked at each other, slowly backing away. Suddenly, Eve stumbled and a trooper turned around.

"There they are! Blast them!" He shouted to his fellow troopers and they opened fire. Poe tossed Eve her blaster and the two started running away, shooting back at them.

"So, what's your plan?" Eve yelled as they raced down the street.

"My plan was to follow your plan!" Poe yelled back and Eve cried out in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The two turned a corner and found themselves in the middle of a market square, crowded with people. Poe quickly dragged her through the middle of the crowd, keeping an eye out for stormtroopers. They quickly made it through and started running again when they heard shouting from the other side of the square. Poe dragged her into an alley and quickly took off his jacket, throwing it behind some stacked boxes. The voices started to come closer and Poe turned to Eve.

"Give me your jacket." He put his hand out and Eve frowned.

"Why?" She asked and he sighed, exasperatedly.

"That's not important! Just give it to me!" Eve quickly took off her jacket and Poe threw it down next to his. Then he grabbed their blasters and threw them over with the jackets as well. The stormtroopers were about one street away when Poe suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pinning her against the wall.

"What are you do—"

Before Eve could finish her question, Poe leaned down and kissed her. Eve's eyes widened in shock before she slowly closed them and started to kiss him back, her arms going around him. The stormtroopers ran right by the alley, barely giving the embracing couple a second glance. A little bit after they passed, Poe broke the kiss. He glanced out the alley, smirked, and let go of Eve, reaching down to retrieve their jackets and blasters. Eve stared at Poe in shock and confusion. He looked up at her, grinning.

"It worked." He stated and she frowned.

"What worked?"

"My plan." She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you said your plan was to follow my plan."

"Well, I came up with a new one. And it worked." He stated matter-of-factly. Eve was still confused.

"What was that, anyways?"

"Well, if there's anything that stormtroopers hate getting involved in, it's a romantic scene between couples. It's an old trick my parents once used from the Rebellion days. Remove any distinctive articles of clothing and weapons, like jackets and blasters," He said as he tossed the items to Eve, "act like you are romantically involved with each other, and the troopers never look twice." He shrugged on his jacket. Eve stood there silently for a second, embarrassed that she had read into the kiss and he hadn't.

"Oh… well, that was a good plan. Thanks for saving us back there." She said, quietly, and he smiled.

"Any time, milady! Now, shall we head back to the ship?" He dramatically held out a hand to her and she rolled her eyes, chuckling, and took it.

It did not take them too long to get back to the ship, and Eve let out a big sigh of relief when they were inside and saw BB-8 waiting for them. She quickly headed to the weapons rack to put down her bag, and BB-8 turned to Poe. The little droid didn't even say a word before Poe knew what was going on.

"Yes, we ran into trouble. No, we didn't get hurt. Yes, it was good you waited here. No, the information is pretty much useless now." He started walking away and BB-8 rolled after him.

 _So, you kissed Eve?_ BB-8 beeped in excitement. He always really liked her, but felt that Poe was too dense to ever do anything about it. Poe looked down in confusion.

"How did you… the commlink. Of course. Well, as a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I did kiss her. But, it was just for the mission." Poe quickly stated and BB-8's head tilted to the side.

 _Just for the mission?_

"Yes! Well, mostly…" Poe trailed off, smiling a little. BB-8 let out what sounded like a laugh.

 _You love her!_ BB-8 beeped loudly, and Poe looked around, frantically, making sure Eve was not in the room.

"Pipe down, will you? Just, mind your own business. If you repeat any of this, I'm trading you in for a newer model!" BB-8 simply replied by opening up a panel and zapping Poe with his taser. As BB-8 started to leave the room, Poe called out to him.

"Hey, BB-8!" The droid turned to look at him. "Thanks for the idea. It was a good plan." BB-8 lit his lighter in a "thumbs up" gesture before rolling out of the room. As Eve came into the cockpit and sat down next to him, Poe smiled to himself.

All things considered, he felt the mission went pretty well.


End file.
